Blue Rain
by Kissing Serendipity
Summary: Short one-shot set after G-Revolution. When Max and Ray left for home, Kai and Tyson are the only ones left and they discuss the past, present and future. TyKa


**Blue Rain**

**Summary: **Short one-shot set after G-Revolution. When Max and Ray left for home, Kai and Tyson are the only ones left and they discuss the past, present and future. TyKa pairing, R&R please!

**Disclaimer: **I'm a lost soul, and therefore, own nothing.

**Warnings: **Set after G-Rev, so I guess spoilers for all three seasons? Un-beta'd

**A/N: **This is just a little one-shot, nothing more, nothing less. I don't really write TyKa, but this plot bunny came and raped my head.

One year later note: I actually found this in my files a year after I wrote it and just decided to post it. I have totally forgotten what lies in this story, so I apologize if anything makes you go "OH NO SHE DIDN'T." Enjoy.

**--**

**Blue Rain**

Kai lay in the fields of grass by the overpass and closed his eyes. The sun was beginning to set and the clear waters of the river were glistening in the last rays of sunlight. He wasn't doing much, not like he ever did, just reminiscing about the past three years of his life. Two years with the Bladebreakers, and the last one, with G-Revolution. It was still the same, the constant stream of Kenny, Ray, Max, Tyson.

Kenny. The little Einstein was off in his own world, probably worshipping another poster of Ming Ming or something. At first Kai had been rather unwelcoming towards him, but even he couldn't deny that Kenny's research had helped with their battles. He'd proven to be a valuable asset to their team and even a rather impressive blader.

Ray was back in China with The White Tigers, that was inevitable. He had promised to come back and visit and Kai didn't doubt his word. Ray had always been some sort of strong pillar, calm and motivated, keeping the team together, a shoulder to lean on. However, Kai remembered with a snort, even the friendliest can get cocky, and that's exactly what Ray did the last year. But his sense of unity and pride was still strong, and maybe that's what Kai tolerated and- dare he say, even liked- about him.

Max, the happy-go-lucky pixie kid, had went back to stay with his mother in the states. Somebody Kai had always admired secretly for his cheerful, optimistic attitude, Kai realized with a jolt that he was actually going to _miss_ the ecstatic blonde. It was crazy. He, Kai Hiwatari, was actually going to miss the mustard noodles, the corn-blonde hair, the exuberant blue eyes. But then again, Max had always been somebody to make Kai laugh, even if it was inwardly, and he didn't let anyone see it.

Tyson. Kai didn't even want to think about Tyson at the moment, as to not ruin the beautiful moment. But then he realized the moment was long since ruined as soon as he started this long look back. So the hell with it.

Tyson was the only one other than himself who hadn't left Japan, only because his home was here. Kai was surprised at how much he'd grown since he'd beaten him when they first met. He'd become an exceptional blader, and still, Kai admitted, his biggest rival. Yet he'd somehow also become a big part of Kai's life. It was extraordinary, how these things happen.

Kai had refused to return to Russia with Tala. The redhead had asked him after Tyson's battle with Brooklyn, still wrapped in bandages and completely destroyed. But Kai still noticed with amusement that his voice and attitude were still stubborn and fiery as ever. He'd refused the offer, all negative feelings towards his former teammate gone. He'd come to tolerate The Blitzkrieg Boys' company, but he knew he couldn't return to Russia.

So he stayed with Tyson.

It had started awful, Kai being a perfectionist and a neat freak, and Tyson, being a slob. But eventually, they'd sorted out their differences (Kai used the washroom upstairs, Tyson and Grandpa used the one downstairs) and Kai could even say he had a little fun when he spent time with Tyson. They bladed against each other, watched movies, and generally got under each other's skin.

"Kai!" And speak of the devil, Tyson's obnoxious voice rang through the silence.

Kai closed his eyes, hoping Tyson would get the hint.

Obviously, he didn't. "What are you doing?"

"You have this habit of showing up where you're not wanted."

"Uh huh," Kai felt him shift and knew Tyson was nodding furiously, "That's how I get people to like me."

"I can't say it always works," Kai smirked, cracking open his violet eyes.

Tyson didn't even mind the insult. "So Gramps thinks you should get a job and help around the house since you're staying."

Kai didn't answer.

"I mean," Tyson continued, "Hiro's still here, and he has a job, so you should…" He trailed off. Then he grinned, "Or are you thinking of running off again? Going to join the circus?"

The long-running joke about Kai's unfaithfulness was really starting to get old. "Tyson," He said exasperatedly, "I'd rather be living with a three person circus than join a traveling one." Hiro was rather serious, but Kai still disliked him enough to add him into the equation.

It took Tyson a while to realize what Kai said, "Hey!" He shouted, throwing a handful of grass on his face, "That wasn't nice!" That was his best comeback. A grass attack and a weak retort.

Kai snorted. How did he ever learn to tolerate-or even come to love-this boy? He was everything Kai knew he wasn't, loud, cheerful, carefree. Yet, some part of him had to admit and not dismiss the fact that Tyson was _like _him in many ways: Stubborn and always striving to be the best. It was an admirable quality.

"So are you going to get a job?" Tyson asked, now lying beside Kai.

"No."

"Aw, KAI, come on," Tyson said, a hint of a whine in his voice, "That's not fair."

"What do I get if I do get one?"

Tyson pondered the question, "What do you want?"

Kai narrowed his eyes, "A lot."

There was a small silence. Suddenly, Tyson leaned over Kai and kissed him breathless. When he pulled away, his brown eyes were twinkling.

Kai rubbed his eyes, "Damn you. Fine." It wasn't fair how Tyson managed to do that with just a brush of his cocky, over confident mouth.

Tyson grinned and gave him another kiss, this one deeper and with a slightly sensual touch, "Thank you!" He chirped, "Hey, maybe you could be a bartender! Man, can you imagine the tips you'd get when the men see that ass?"

Kai hit him, "I'm not eighteen, you moron."

Tyson fell silent, "So I saw Hilary today," he said, changing the subject abruptly.

"Hn."

"She wanted to know if you were planning on attending this year's tournament."

Kai sat up and looked Tyson in the eye, "I don't know if you realize this, but we don't have a team."

"Sure we do!" Tyson shifted up to his elbows, "We've got Daichi."

"I saw the flyer for it, it's not like last year, it's a four person team. Like our first ever tournament?"

Tyson frowned, "So you're just not going to do it?"

Kai huffed and lay back down again, "My beyblading days are over, Tyson."

"Right, I forgot," Tyson mocked, "You're getting old."

Kai narrowed his eyes, "Take that back."

Sticking out his tongue, Tyson shook his head, "I'm not listening to you, old man."

Annoyed and exasperated at the dub, Kai rolled over, grabbed Tyson's arms and pinned him against the grass, "Take it _back_," he said warningly. "Now."

"Or else what?" Tyson raised an eyebrow, "You gonna hit me with your cane?"

Growling, Kai's arms flew to Tyson's sides as he worked his slender fingers. He tickled the younger boy senseless, ducking to avoid any smacks to the head and keeping the smaller boy's legs pinned so his goods wouldn't get kicked. Not that Tyson would kick him in the crotch, he knew they were goods too.

"Okay, okay!" Tyson gasped out, laughing furiously, "I take it back, I take it-Ow, Kai, you jerk, I take it back!"

Satisfied, Kai pulled back and lay back down on the grass and waited for Tyson to catch his breath. The two fell silent.

After a while, Tyson spoke up again, "So I guess this is it?" He asked softly, touching Kai's arm gently, "We're the only ones left? The Bladebreakers are gone forever?"

"Maybe not forever," Kai yawned, "But what do I know?"

Tyson looked at the river, appearing to be deep in thought. "Maybe Max and Ray will come back."

Kai just shrugged. He didn't know if the two were planning on attending the tournament either. After everything that had happened with BEGA, Max and Ray would be smart to take a little hiatus from the game as well.

"I miss them, you know," Tyson said wistfully.

Kai looked at him. He missed them too. Missed their stupid jokes and their appetites and their ignorance. He missed the group of people he'd finally been able to call family. The ones he'd let himself cry in front of, the ones he had to take care of.

"I want them to come back," Tyson complained, burying his face in Kai's soft sweater.

Kai absentmindedly trailed his fingers through Tyson's ponytail. He stopped when he realized he was doing it.

"They're going to come back," Kai said finally, "They always do."

"But there's going to be a stupid fight. Like the one last time."

Kai had heard all about The One Last Time.

"It's all your fault," He joked, "If you weren't so damn good, they wouldn't always want to leave and try and beat you."

Tyson looked up with horror in his eyes, "Not you too!" He sighed dramatically, then settled back against Kai's side, the grass tickling his bare arms, "The world is against me."

"Drama queen," Kai retorted.

"You love it." Kai _did_ love it. It made him feel like he had control of the situation. But he never did. Control was never in his hands when he was around Tyson, the younger boy could make him lose all of it with a bat of an eyelash. Amazing how he could do that. Get under his skin, drive him crazy, keep him happy.

"Remember when the American Tournament?" Tyson laughed, "Three years ago? I don't think you fought one battle there."

"And then Michael showed up in his stupid parachute? I remember."

"You were in awe by it, even then I could see it."

"In awe does not equal liking."

They lay together for a while, thinking back on the stupid things they did as a team.

"And The Dark Bladers," Kai said softly, a smile on his face when he remembered how terrified Kenny had been on that train.

Tyson laughed, "We creamed them, though. We beat them. All thanks to you. And then one year later-Kane's team. And Wy-" He stopped abruptly, looking at Kai with an apologetic look on his face.

"And Wyatt," Kai finished, "Yeah, I remember."

It was interesting how two people, one with a mouth that couldn't stop talking and one who couldn't stand other people, fell silent at these times. That moment, Kai and Tyson lay in the grass, looking off into some faraway distance, with naïve hope in their hearts. Who knows, maybe one day they'll all end up together in some sort of dungeon, with more tasks to handle. Strive for danger didn't go away that easily.

"So I think we should go get dinner together," Tyson said conversationally, "Since we're, you know, in love."

Kai looked at his watch, "It's almost nine thirty. Are you serious?"

"Yes," Tyson replied empathetically, "Come on, old man. Get up."

Kai leaned in to whisper, soft, tauntingly, so that Tyson would strain to hear but the wind wouldn't carry it away, "Well, come and catch me first."

He pulled back with a laugh, in time for Tyson to growl, "I will."

Kai ran, with Tyson hot on his heels, and the sun set behind them like a red phoenix hanging in the sky.

End

--

My little contribution towards the TyKa fanbase. Feedback is highly appreciated, and thank you for reading!


End file.
